stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Peridot
Peridot é uma Gem que faz uma primeira aparição em "Transportadores". Ela é uma Gem que vivia em Homeworld que tinha o propósito de reativar o Jardim de Infância e checar o Grupo, após ser impedida pelas Crystal Gems, ela decide ir para a Terra atacá-las. Atualmente ela reside no Templo do Cristal, mais especificamente no banheiro do Steven Aparência Peridot tem pele néon verde junto com seus olhos. Ela tem cabelo curto verde, amarelo estilizado em forma de um triangulo ou diamante. Ela veste um terno do corpo V-neck que cobre todo o corpo, exceto com os braços dela. Seus dedos não estão diretamente ligados ao seu corpo, mas em vez disso flutuam em torno de onde a mão deveria ser. Seu traje é composto principalmente de verde claro e tem um esboço em forma de diamante negro ao redor do corte fora de sua área de pescoço que se reúne para um diamante verde claro na frente, a metade inferior do seu traje é divido em dois tons de verde claro nas suas pernas. Suas luvas e botas são na sua maior composta de verde escuro. Ela usa um visor diáfano que cobre metade do rosto. Sua pedra está localizada na testa, que tem a forma de um triângulo invertido com bordas arredondadas. Personalidade Peridot não demonstra nenhum tipo de compaixão com seres vivos ou com seus próprios robôs, já que esmagou um deles que precisava de ajuda lentamente com seu pé. Demonstra uma inteligência que é possivelmente superior a da Pérola e na sua dupla com Jasper ela é claramente o cérebro do grupo, porém ela não é experiente em lutas, e isso é notado por alguns fatores, já que, Ametista a venceu e a amarrou em alguns segundos sem falar que quando chegou na Terra, ela não atacou, somente relatou para Jasper. Muito dedicada ao trabalho e nunca desobedece ordens de superiores, visto no episódio Libertador quando Jasper dispensa a missão de checar o Grupo para levar Steven para Homeworld. Houveram mudanças drásticas no comportamento de Peridot, a tornando uma personagem infantil e desviando quase que totalmente o foco dos episódios em que as Crystal Gems tentam capturá-la. Há uma vaga teoria de que sua mudança na personalidade seja baseada em sua pedra "Peridoto" que tende a ser instável na superfície da Terra. Ela também é uma xenofóbica , tem imenso preconceito e ódio com os seres vivos da terra por ser um planeta atrasado tecnologicamente se for comparar com Homeworld. História Tentativa de reativar o Jardim de Infância thumb|left|200px|Peridot chega a [[Galáxia Warp.]] Para tentar reativar o Jardim de Infância, Peridot mandou vários Robonoides para eles conseguirem consertar o Transportador Mestre da Galáxia Warp Transportadores. Depois de várias tentativas, os Robonoides consertam o transportador e ela se transporta para a Galáxia Warp, então ela começa a fazer a checagem do local. Quando ela desce do transportador, ela vê o adesivo das Comidas Choronas que Steven havia colocado, ela pensa que o lugar estava comprometido e leva o adesivo com ela e se transporta para o Planeta Natal, depois dela ir embora, Garnet quebra o transportador para ela não voltar. Peridot não consegue mais voltar para a Galáxia Warp então ela começa a mandar mais Robonoides para a Terra Ataque de Mármore, mas ela acaba ficando sem resultado pelo motivo que as Crystal Gems ficavam destruindo seus robonoides. Steven da a ideia para as Gems seguirem o Robonoide e ele entra em um lugar subterrâneo no Jardim de Infância onde Peridot finalmente consegue acessar o lugar.thumb|200px|Peridot brava ao descobrir que as [[Crystal Gems estavam atrapalhando seu plano.]] Enquanto analisava o lugar, ela conhece Steven, mas pensa que ele é parte de uma espécie, após uma breve conversa, as Crystal Gems aparecem e diz que defenderão a Terra, Peridot fica assustada e diz ter mandado o Olho Vermelho observar se tinha Gems na Terra e ele não havia dito nada, Peridot fica furiosa ao saber que as Crystal Gems estavam destruindo suas coisas e após elas destruírem a sala, ela diz que não iria ficar assim. Chegada à Terra Através de uma mensagem de Lapis, Steven e as Gems descobrem que Peridot iria vir para a Terra A Mensagem.thumb|left|200px|[[Jasper, Lapis e Peridot chegam na Terra.]] Ela finalmente chega à Terra junto com Jasper e Lapis, Peridot fala para Jasper que eram aquelas as Gems que destruíam suas coisas, Jasper manda ela atirar com sua nave, mas o tiro é defendido pelo escudo de Steven O Retorno. Após Jasper derrotar as Gems, ela manda Peridot levá-las para o planeta natal.thumb|200px|Peridot é presa pela [[Ametista com seu chicóte.]] Após Steven libertar Pérola e Ametista, eles van para a sala central, Peridot pega o Desestabilizador de Gem e tenta atacar Steven, mas como ele é imune não sofre nenhum dano. Ametista prende Peridot em seu chicote, quando a nave chacoalha, Ametista acaba soltando seu chicote e Peridot foge em seu módulo para a Terra Libertador. Retorno ao Jardim de Infância Peridot acaba caindo em um grande campo de trigo, deixando seu módulo de fuga danificado, thumb|left|200px|Peridot assustada ao se encontrar com [[Steven.]]ela vai embora do campo para algum lugar da Terra deixando seu módulo no campo Curtindo por Aí. Peridot segue em rumo e encontra o Jardim de Infância, onde entra em sua sala secreta e começa a checar sobre o Grupo Keeping it Together. Sem nem saber sobre a presença das Crystal Gems, Peridot sai de sua sala e fica assustada ao encontrar Steven, ela pergunta se as Gems estavam com ele e ele responde que sim, Peridot fica com raiva. Ao vê-la, as Gems começam a persegui-la, Peridot fica apavorada e começa a correr. thumb|200px|Peridot fugindo e rindo das Gems. Ela sobe as paredes do Jardim de Infância, Pérola usa sua lança para derrubar um injetor em Peridot e a acerta,e a mesma consegue sair ilesa e tenta fugir, Ametista usa seu chicote e amarra Peridot, ela eletrocuta o chicote, fazendo Ametista soltá-la. Peridot usa seus dedos para formar uma hélice e sai voando, revela que seu verdadeiro plano não era reativar o Jardim de Infância e, usando suas hélices, sai voando rindo das Crystal Gems. Pedido de Ajuda De alguma forma, Peridot foi ao Centro de Comunicação Gem e conseguiu consertá-lo.Cry For Help Quando conseguiu, Peridot manda uma mensagem para Diamante Amarelo mandar reforços para ela, pois sua informante e sua escolta haviam sido derrotadas. Depois de sair do Centro de Comunicação Gem, Peridot vai para a Galáxia Warp na tentativa de reativar o Transportador Mestre, mas antes de conseguir as Crystal Gems chegam para impedi-la. Peridot, usando sua mão, dispara um tiro na parede atrás das Gems, só que Steven os protege com seu escudo, Pérola tenta avançar, Peridot consegue prende-la em sua prisão holográfica e a joga em Steven, que cai, forçando Garnet a segurar a pedra. Ametista tenta atacá-la, mas ela desvia, Steven joga seu escudo na cabeça de Peridot e Garnet lança a pedra, que Ametista pega com o seu chicote e faz Peridot quase cair no chão, mas ela não foi pega porque Pérola esbarrou em Garnet. Ela vai para o transportador e vai para o lugar onde estava a nave Gem Antiga. thumb|left|200px|Peridot destabiliza seu pé robótico para poder fugir. Peridot foi pra lá com o motivo de prender as Gems para poder seguir com seus planos, preparando uma armadilha perigosa pra elas e as monitorando. Quando elas conseguem fugir da armadilha, elas vam ao encontro de Peridot, onde falam pra ela se render, ela atinge o teto e começa a voar e ri, falando que elas nunca a pegariam, mas Steven consegue segurá-la pelo pé, e as outras Gems a puxam, Peridot fica desesperada e diz que não será capturada, a forçando a destabilizar seu próprio pé para poder fugir. Sem seu pé, ela voa e diz que as Crystal Gems iriam pagar por isso. Algum tempo depois, quando Steven estava prestes a dormir, Peridot o leva escondido para a Galáxia Warp. Ao chegarem, ela pede para Steven consertar o transportador mestre, já que ela estava desesperada para voltar para Homeworld e os dois começam uma breve conversa.thumb|200px|[[Garnet faz Peridot recuar a sua pedra.]] Então, as Crystal Gems aparecem na Galáxia Warp, Peridot atira nelas e começa a voar, Ametista usa seu chicote para prender Peridot, ela usa sua electrocinese para escapar, mas Garnet impede o ataque e as três cercam Peridot. Ela, desesperada, diz que as Gems precisavam dela e antes que terminasse a frase, Garnet a fez recuar para sua pedra e a embolhou.Catch and Release Preocupado em saber o que Peridot queria falar, Steven vai até A Sala das Bolhas e tira a pedra da Peridot da bolha. Ela se regenera e revela que usava uma armadura, Steven fica maravilhado com ela e diz que ela ficou muito fofa. Ela conta à Steven que sua missão era vir a Terra, checar o crescimento do Grupo e voltar para Homeworld, mas que várias coisas deram errado e que os Grupos iriam despedaçá-los. Peridot tenta fugir do templo e vai pra sala, onde as três Gems estão, ela tenta fugir, mas é bloqueada pelas Gems, ela, então, vai se esconder no banheiro do Steven. Devido a Peridot ter informações sobre os Grupos, as Gems decidiram deixar ela vivendo no banheiro do Steven. Habilidades Aparições *"Transportadores" *"Ataque de Mármore" *"A Mensagem" (Mencionada) *"Poder Político" (Mencionada) *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" *"Contando Tudo" (Flashback) *"Curtindo por Aí" (Mencionada) *"Keeping it Together" *"Cry For Help" (Vídeo) *"Keystone Motel" (Mencionada) *"Friend Ship" *"Nightmare Hospital" (Mencionada) *"Catch and Release" *"When it Rains" Trívia *Peridot possui sua pedra no mesmo local que Pérola, sendo em sua testa. *Seu nome foi baseado na pedra de mesmo nome; *A tradução literal do seu nome seria Peridoto; *É provavelmente a Gem mais inteligente da série. *Peridot juntamente de Alexandrite, Stevonnie, Safira e Rainbow Quartz são as únicas Gems conhecidas que não convocaram uma arma; *Peridot foi a única Gem da série a não se fundir. *No episódio "Friend Ship", ela retira seu acentuador de membro do pé para poder fugir já que Steven estava agarrado á sua perna. *Ela se assemelha com a fusão de Garnet e Pérola, Sardonyx, por apresentar um estilo de cabelo parecido e por ambas possuírem pedras baseadas no mês de Agosto. *Ela considera a Terra um "planeta miserável", apesar de estar se esforçando tanto para coloniza-lo. *Em "Cry For Help" ela conserta o Centro De Comunicação Gem, o jeito em que ela conserta é desconhecido, Pérola conserta depois para ter uma desculpa para formar Sardonyx, com a Garnet, porém ela utiliza o módulo de fuga de Peridot que ficou de lembrança do episódio "Curtindo Por Aí". *No mito das Gemas, Peridot era cultuada a pedra da inteligência, da ciência e da atenção. *A mente dela parece ter um magnetismo que a conecta com seus dedos. *Existe um cacto que é parecido com ela. *Ela quase esmagou Steven. *Ela achava que Steven fosse uma raça. *Ela provavelmente usa óculos como os de Garnet, porém os dela são de proteção, e são muito mais transparentes. *A partir de "Catch and Release" ela passa a morar no banheiro de Steven. *No mesmo episódio ela fala que as Gems Agrupadas iriam eclodidir, o que indica que há mais delas na Terra. *Peridot é a primeira Gem além das Crystal Gems a se regenerar Galeria Referências en: es:Peridot Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundárias Categoria:Personagens Assexuados Categoria:Gems Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Gems de Homeworld Categoria:Assexuados